Report 1130
Report #1130 Skillset: Skill: Familiars Org: Spiritsingers Status: Rejected Aug 2013 Furies' Decision: We don't think this is necessary nor do we want to have the power cost be transposed to a pre-combat situation in this instance. Problem: Bards and Druids both wield quite power intensive abilities used within combat, making it often restrictive on which abilities to use during a fight due to other power skills taking priority therefore shutting off access to other skills completely. This report seeks to make the power intensive abilities used within the Familiar's arsenal more useful during combat but without taking the power costs away. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change envenoming a Familiar to cost power, eg. 3p - BOND ENVENOM - . Change FamiliarSting to no power cost. Change FamiliarBerserk to strike with two poisons instead of increasing strike speed. Reduce power cost to 3p. Increase the amount of poisons envenomable to 20. Player Comments: ---on 7/24 @ 02:03 writes: Alternatly, make familiar sting cost no power, have berserk familiar have it strike with two and cost power (3p). This would bring the skill roughly in line with psychicdagger. ---on 8/4 @ 01:21 writes: Did you mistakenly put BerserkFetish instead of FamiliarBerserk. BerserkFetish already strikes with 2 poisons for 1p on a pretty quick balance. I don't really support increasing the amount of poisons to 20, you can already set up using familiarsting with snakebond to use ibululu against a target and time deathsong with it. Increasing the amount of envenomable poisons allows for greater flexibility when trying to time it all together. Reducing the powercost of familiarsting to 0p means you can pretty much have it constantly going, saves power for snakebane (to stick poisons better), and I'm not sure that's a great idea in regards to sap. Allergies and ecology already work really well together, I don't really think we need that kind of buff to druids or bards. Overall, I'm not really a big fan of this report, I think it's a little too much. ---on 8/4 @ 05:39 writes: No, she meant Berserk fetish. Spend 6p to have your bond sting someone 5 times, 4 seconds apart, each time delivering two poisons. Requires fetish armour to be clasped ---on 8/4 @ 05:41 writes: Neeeeevermind, that's what you get for reading reports in the middle of the night. ---on 8/4 @ 13:51 writes: Sorry, yes, I meant FamiliarBerkserk. Solution changed to reflect that. ---on 8/7 @ 17:41 writes: Not necessary, especially when you take sap into account. Similar objections like Synkarin's as well ---on 8/8 @ 00:48 writes: I think given the power cost of angel investments and demons to double attack (10p for 5 rounds or 3p for one round) that 3p for an unstated amount of double attacks is a bit low. On the other hand I recognize familiars are not as strong as angels and demons. I support Solution 1 with a 5p cost instead. ---on 8/8 @ 22:02 writes: Since this is a spiritsinger report if familiars need a tweak and spiritsingers need an additional boost can I point out that you could have a side effect in your bard song to make familiars a bit more balanced for spiritsingers? This would perhaps allow you to address sap concerns? ---on 8/9 @ 16:43 writes: I also have bard concerns that makes me believe this is too much for bards as well. ---on 8/13 @ 21:02 writes: This change is far too much. As Synkarin has mentioned, with proper timing, a bard can easily use this ability as-is to nab a kill with deathsong. Couple this with the passive effects of both druid and commune bard guilds, on top of sap, has the potential to be far too powerful. ---on 8/17 @ 15:03 writes: Offloading the powercost to before the thing is used is basically the same as making it have no actual power cost during the fight- you just prepare it ahead of time and then can offload it as desired. The effects suggested here seem to be pretty strong to have no actual powercost during a fight, for both druids -and- bards. ---on 8/24 @ 21:25 writes: Especially with the iblulu snake sillyiness (which still needs fixing), it might be too much. However, these abilities do need something else, no matter how much you mitigate it (with expensive, time sensitive/buildup afflictions), poisons aren't particularly powerful or useful. Even in sap, there are pretty much always better things to be doing with your power, time, and fetish than using familar sting, even fully buffed up. ---on 8/25 @ 07:40 writes: I definitely disagree that poisons aren't useful, they are incredibly useful, considering that allergies reduces poison resistance by a significant margin. I agree that familir sting isn't too useful in sap though and you're better off using berserkfetish. I just feel the proposed changes in this report are too much. ---on 8/30 @ 03:46 writes: An alternative to this kind of report could be changing the armored familiar attack to do something other than a clunkier version of what the fetish already does, which the ecologist has disabled to activate the familiar sting. ---on 8/31 @ 22:52 writes: There's a pretty distinct difference between familiar stings and fetish sting. Fetish sting is one shot only, you use it and it afflicts a poison (two with berserk, 1p cost) and it had the advantage of range. Familiar sting can be combined with snakebond for two poisons (for free), costs 3p and hits a limited amount of times (I want to say 10, but not 100%), then stops. I think it's important to point out these differences because I don't feel familiar is a 'clunkier' version of fetish, it's a different use entirely.